Tempest
by Aislin96
Summary: His grey eyes were like a mirror of the tempest raging in his soul...Scorpius Malfoy: the boy who could petrify her with a look, bewitch her with a word, ensnare her with a smile.
1. 1st September

_**This is my first fanfiction. I am a young writer and English is not my first language so please don't be too harsh :) I hope you'll like it! **_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world does not belong to me. I would have loved to be on that train and come up with this wonderful world, but I wasn't. It's all J.K.s!**_

1st September. The day all Hogwarts students looked forward too. The day which they'd meet their friends in, go back to their beloved wizarding school. The day the magic begun again. For the Potter family this was no exception. They walked through platform 9 and ¾ with thrill in their eyes. James, the oldest, as usual run away and vanished through the steam. This would be his seventh and final year and his feelings were a mixture of sadness and happiness. Albus instead stayed with his parents, gloomy as ever. He slightly touched his green robes before sliding his arm back into his pockets. Through his bright aquamarine eyes he looked at his sister Lily. She noticed her brother staring at her and frowned. "What is it, Al?"

" Nothing...Just noticed Kurt looking at you. Again."

" You always seem to notice everything..." She sighed.

Albus looked away. He acted really strange. Since he started going to Hogwarts he had changed. He was darker, didn't talk much anymore. He just hung out with his Slytherin friends and when he was back home, he'd just close himself in his room doing who knows what. It almost looked like he didn't feel at home, like he was living in a world where he didn't belong to. James instead had always been the same cheerful guy. Joking and laughing all the time. It was nice to at least have one of her brothers in her house. Especially when she was in her first year. But Lily had to admit she preferred Albus. They were quite similar in a way. Understood each other without needing to be always together or even speaking.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Nott came by: " Hi Al! How are you? I've been owling you all summer. Why didn't you answer?"

" I had things to do. I'm fine. What about you?"

"Good."

"We'll meet on the train, all right?" And with this Albus patted Kurt and headed off.

" Well, hello there." He spoke to her.

" Hi."

" Ooohh, are we in a bad mood today Potter? Or is it _always_?" He smirked.

" Well, I was actually happy before you came by. Ever thought that maybe it's you putting me in bad mood?" Lily spat.

" Can't forget me, can you? Well, maybe one day this strong desire of yours will be satisfied by me. We'll catch up!" He walked away.

Lily tried to restrain herself by not answering. Kurt was really an arrogant prat. This had kind of fascinated her at the beginning which led her to kissing him in the first place. He had been her first kiss and they had been together for a while. The relationship had ended when Nott kissed another Slytherin girl. Two years had passed now though, she was in her fourth year and was definitely over it. Besides, she never really loved him. He was the obsessed type.

She saw Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo coming. They all kissed and hugged before parting. Lily believed Rose was just and insolent know-it-all. She really couldn't stand her. Hugo was nice and they were quite close. He was just so sweet and Lily felt she could really open up to him. They were each other's confidants.

" Hey, Lily! I was just putting my luggage on the train. Excited?" Hugo asked.

" Oh, don't worry Hugo. I am. I feel like this will be a special year full of surprises!" she answered.

" Well, let's hope so..." He dared to cast a glance towards Lilith Scamander, Luna's daughter.

" Come on...I know that one day you'll be together. It must happen." she encouraged him.

She herself, was not sure about anything...She just liked to state things in a positive way.

Just then Scorpius Malfoy passed by. His grey eyes were like a mirror of the tempest of his soul. This made her even more uncertain and her thoughts all scattered away in the waves of his stormy eyes. His blond hair was long and messy and he looked paler than ever. Lily felt confused so she closed her eyes and tried not to think of anything. When she opened them again he was out of sight. She felt empty for the very first time that day.

" The train is leaving and you two should really change into your robes." Rose stated in her petulant voice. Lily rolled her eyes. Just what she didn't need in this very moment: Rose Weasley. She was longing for something else, far away in her mind.

OoO

Lily watched outside of the windows of the train. All the happy faces of parents waving goodbye, half hidden from the steam. She saw her father mouthing _I love you_. Her mother did too. She just answered with a wave of her hand. When the train started moving though, she saw something strange, something she probably shouldn't have seen. Maybe it was just her mind playing weird jokes but she was quite positive... Her aunt Hermione was staring very intensely at someone and that someone was staring back the same way. Draco Malfoy. Until then she had thought there was a kind of hate between the two but giving the circumstances... Lily knew Draco had married Astoria because he had to and that it was no choice of his. That marriage was never a happy one. At least from what she heard... And this seemed to have an influence on Scorpius' behaviour. But her aunt... she loved Ron and she was immensely happy, or wasn't she?

OoO

Lily sat down with Hugo on her side. It looked as though they'd be alone in the compartment for all the trip. She opened her mouth to say something but then stopped herself. She didn't want to tell him anything about his mother. But Hugo did: " Lily, I need to tell you something...I was just waiting for us to be alone" He closed the door. " You see... the other night I was looking for something back at home... it was late and I heard mum and dad talking about... about you-know-who..."

" Voldemort" Lily interjected.

" Yes..."

" Well, what about it?"

" I didn't really catch everything but it was about your mother..."

" Are you talking about the diary-horcrux thing?" she asked.

" Yes and... no. It was clearly something we shouldn't know... Mum said that when she and aunt Ginny went on holiday together last summer, aunt talked a lot in her sleep..."

" About him? I knew there was more to this..." she murmured.

" Well mum said: _it's as if she can't forget Tom, as if she knows that as much as she loves Harry, a part of her heart still belongs to him. _At that point dad got really angry and they had a little fight. I flew back upstairs."

" That's it? Tell me you know something else Hugo..." she begged.

" Unfortunately not... but I know that professor Slughorn used to keep photos of his favourite students and Tom was one of them. When Slughorn died, the photos were taken and kept as a memory in the room of requirement. We could have a look... if you want." he said.

" Yes, I do. Absolutely. I want to see him."

Too many things had happened that day... as if she were discovering everything and couldn't take too much of it. She felt kind of dizzy and she fell asleep. Her last thought: Scorpius.

_**Please review! **_


	2. Arrival

**_2nd chapter of Tempest. Hope you'll enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: It's all J.K.s world!_**

As they arrived at Hogwarts, Lily saw Hagrid. He looked bigger every year that went by. He was always so nice to the first years, as if trying not to scare them. And so he went off to the boats followed by dozen of kids. The other students all headed towards the thestrals as usual. She then realized Hugo was missing. She must have lost him somewhere and went looking for him. It was too crowded though so she stopped, telling herself he probably took another carriage. She ended up taking the last one with Albus and... Scorpius. Lily whispered something in her brother's ear. He nodded shooting her an inquisitive look. She just cut short: " Afterwards..."

That was when Scorpius turned around to look at her. Lily felt a sudden rush in her body and she must have blushed because the boy smirked. She felt suddenly angry and would have gladly hexed him if Albus hadn't been there... She hated it when boys did that, when they knew how they make girls feel. And Malfoy seemed to know exactly what she was feeling right now. Even if they had never spoken he saw right through her. Like an open book. Albus seemed to realize everything that was going on which made her even grumpier. _What is it today? _She thought. The carriage stopped and they all got off.

She realized they still had to walk to the castle. She couldn't do it, couldn't stand it. Not in his presence. That meant she had to control her every action. The way she walked, the way she kept her luggage... just too much. Albus walked besides her and it made her feel better, comforted, protected. He didn't exchange a word with Scorpius and Lily wondered if something had happened between them or if they had actually ever been friends. But then it did make sense: a Potter and a Malfoy, could they ever be friends? Just then Scorpius spoke: " Albus, did you bring your robes?"

" You mean for the ball? Yes, I unfortunately I did. This means I'll actually have to go..." he answered. Scorpius laughed. A melody to Lily's ears.

" Yes, I did too. It's ridiculous. At Hogwart's there used to be balls for special occasions like the triwizard tournament. Not just every year for the sake of Diggory's memory..." he said.

" It is right to remember him. In the end he was the Hogwarts champion alongside my father but I don't really get why we have to have a ball every year for Merlin's sake..." Albus responded. Cedric Diggory. Lily remembered how she'd sit for hours in the room of requirement looking at his picture. He had this radiant smile and she just sat there thinking, imagining how his life must have been and how it ended badly. He was in love with Cho... Cho something, her father's first girlfriend. She had never taken interest in their relationship because something told her that Cho belonged to Cedric. At least she thought it this way. She suddenly felt the urge to address both Albus and Scorpius' complaints: " Why the ball? Because... well, is there a better way to remember Cedric other than with... love?"

" I don't get you Lils..." her brother said with a blank expression.

" Cedric went to the Yule ball with Cho... he was in love with the girl. So it's nice to remember him in the happiest moment of his life. Think about it. When you'll dance with the person you love then it's as if you're celebrating that special moment in his life. You are remembering him."

" But if you don't love anyone, you won't celebrate, remember or honour his memory..." Scorpius said. He quickened his pace and took his distance from the siblings. _Ouch,_ she thought. He was no different from his father. As cold as ice. He really couldn't feel anything.

As they entered the castle, they had to part. Each going to their own common house. But Albus took his sister's arm and told her: " Meet me after dinner outside the great hall. I'll be waiting for you there. I need to know." Lily nodded.

OoO

The usual ceremony took place in the great hall. The first years were sorted and surprisingly enough there weren't many Gryffindors that year. Not important anyway to Lily. She just sat there silent, not eating and staring at the Slytherin table. _Well, if you don't love anyone, you won't celebrate, remember or honour the memory... _These words kept coming back to her. Scorpius Malfoy: the boy who could petrify her with a look, enchant her with a word, ensnare her with a smile. She was just deluding herself. He clearly said he didn't love anyone. _Neither do I..._ she angrily thought. She was now scratching the wooden table with her fork. Hugo noticed this and took her hand. " What is it Lily? Is everything all right?" _No, it is not my dear cousin _she thought. But instead answered:

" Yes... I'm just a little distracted. Lots of thoughts." She caught Scorpius looking at her. This time it was really him and not her. As always she felt lost and could really forget everything for his sake. She could.

OoO

Getting out of the great hall, she saw her brother waiting, just as he'd said. She walked towards him. After that, time slowed down. Lily told him everything about their mother and what she had noticed about aunt Hermione. Albus carefully listened and nodded several times. He looked quite fascinated by the subject especially the one regarding Tom Riddle. He always had a thing for the dark arts.

"When are we going to the room of requirement?" asked Lily.

"We?"

" Well, don't you want to know at least what he looked like? Maybe we can find something else."

" Of course I want to come, Lils. I just don't like you presuming things. Especially when you know you're right." said Albus

" Come on, Al... you know we've always understood each other and we always will. There's no way you can hide anything from me."

"Hmpf" Lily smiled at this.

" Filch checks every now and then the entrance to the room. We have to be careful if we sneak out."

" You do still have the Marauders' map, right?" asked Lily.

" Obviously."

" Well then we can look at it and sneak out tonight."

" No, not tonight. It's already late and school starts tomorrow. You know I have my NEWTs next year..." said Albus.

" And I have my OWLs... but ok. Let's wait."

Albus hugged his sister and they wished each other goodnight.

OoO

First day. Lily was really tired but excited. New year meant new spells, new facts on the magical world, even if she already knew half of the stuff she'd study. She was a strong witch. Just like her mother and father. It ran in her blood. Her first lesson would be herbology. It was boring but professor Longbottom made it enjoyable.

" Hello everyone and welcome back, welcome back. Now if you will open your textbooks at page 7, we'll start. Oh, and not '1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi', we'll start that afterwards. Page 7 of 'Goshawk's Guide to Herbology'."

And so the first part of the day went on like this. Nothing interesting happened and she never saw Scorpius which helped her to concentrate on her classes.

Towards sunset she went to the library. It was usually empty at that time. She really wanted to be alone. She took 'The tales of Beedle the Bard' from one the shelves and opened the book at page 147 to read the Tale of the Three Brothers. It had always fascinated her and it thrilled her to know that her family owned two of the deathly hallows. Quite extraordinary...

_There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and..._ but her reading was interrupted.

**_Please review and tell me what you think!_**


	3. Library encounter

**_Chapter 3 of tempest. Thank you to the first who reviewed!_**

Nott. What was he doing there? " Hello, beautiful. I thought I might find you here..."

_Hello, beautiful? _She thought.

" What do you want?" she asked

"You" he whispered.

" Well, I'm reading right now. Can't you see? You can come back later or better _never_" she spat.

" I can entertain you a lot more than Beedle the Bard." he smirked. Kurt was really handsome when he did that but she didn't let him play her and glared.

"I find a book much more fun and _entertaining_ than you. Be sure of this." Nott laughed and tousled his black hair. His blue eyes hardened.

" That's because you still haven't tried the real fun with me" He gently but firmly took the book from her hands and pulled her from the chair. He drew his face closer to her, searching her lapislazuli eyes for the answer he was sure to find. She tried to step back but his hold was too strong.

" Stop it Kurt! You're hurting me and I don't want you!" she screamed.

" Admit it. You're just saying this because of your Gryffindor pride" he joked.

" Leave me!"

His lips touched hers but just for a moment. A sudden voice broke the one sided spell.

" I thought she told you to leave her..." it was Scorpius. Lily's terror abated. She felt Nott's hold loosen and freed herself. " Come on Scorpius... I was having some fun and she was too. You know, we have a past."

" Well apparently she wasn't having fun and for your information past doesn't always repeat itself. Fortunately." He closed the distance between Lily and him and Nott angrily got out of the library.

" Are you alright?" Scorpius asked coldly.

" I am... thanks..." she couldn't breath well, he was too close.

" That's what happens when you mingle with people like...him" rage crossed her eyes.

" Mingle? I was no more than a child when I was with him... we broke up because he cheated and snogged another girl... He's nothing to me. I forgot him but he hasn't evidently." she yelled.

" You're merely a woman. You are still a child." he emphasized the word 'still'. Their faces were nearly touching now and Lily could feel his musky breath on her cheek.

OoO

A week had passed since Lily last spoke to Scorpius. To her it seemed like an eternity. They had been so close to kissing but she had run away before anything could happen. Maybe Nott was right, maybe she was affected by a typical Gryffindor oversized pride syndrome. Malfoy had hurt more than once and she didn't want to have anything to do with him. He hadn't even said he was sorry for his patronizing words. The only thing he kept on doing was storming away whenever she was near. He must have been quite upset. Nott hadn't disturbed her in any way since the incident in the library, which was good. He had finally learnt a lesson. She decided not to tell anyone of what had transpired. Not Hugo, not Albus. But as usual her brother had suspected something was wrong. He had asked her several times if everything was alright but she had answered always with a simple 'yes'. He wasn't convinced and so he kept on asking. Lily decided to distract him. They still had to go to the Room of Requirement and she needed to see, to know. This would keep her mind off Scorpius and her brother's off her. They decided to go on Saturday night, in two days.

Meanwhile, on Friday there was the first quidditch match. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Big match to begin the term. James, who was captain of the team, practiced a lot. Hugo never had spare time. Either it was classes, homework or practice. She remembered when life was like this for her too. She used to be the Gryffindor seeker but she gave up. As much as she was talented she didn't like playing. She preferred watching. In her family, both her parents, she and James were exceptionally skilled. Albus was the different one. As much as he had tried as a kid, he just wasn't skilled. He developed a hate for the quidditch and rarely watched the game. This Friday, though, he must have been in a really good mood because she saw him pop up with Scorpius and some of his friends. Scorpius. Even from the other side of the pitch she could feel his gray eyes on her. In that moment she would have liked to feel his messy blond hair in her hands and his lips on hers. She told herself to stop thinking about it but couldn't. The match started, went on but her eyes remained locked to his. She knew that he was staring at her too. His intense gaze was difficult to resist to.

Gryffindor won. The snitch was caught by Oswald McLaggen, Lily's substitute after she quitted. He was Lilith's boyfriend. Nice guy but Hugo couldn't stand him.

OoO

Saturday night finally arrived. After dinner Albus and Lily sneaked out, Marauder's map at hand.

" Lily, keep the map and check it."

" Alright." she pointed her wand at the map. " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The content of the map slowly revealed itself. " Filch is on the other side of the castle... it should be ok." she whispered.

"Good. Give me your hand and concentrate." Lily did so. She really needed the room to appear and so it did after a few seconds. They entered the room and the door closed behind them. It was quite dark and full of stuff. It was difficult to find something.

" Al, you check that side, I'll do this. Tell me if you find anything." He nodded.

The minutes went by...ticktocking slowly...

They had been inside the room for over an hour when Albus yelled: " Lils! Come over here! I think I found it!" she followed the sound of his voice and reached him. There, in front of them stood a big wooden cupboard with moving images on it. She immediately recognized her father's face. He was smiling with his big, round glasses. Besides him was Hermione. She must have been around her age in the photo. Her curly hair were long and she was smiling too. This photo was beautiful. They were all so young, innocent. The war was far away... Lily's eyes scrutinized the photos and they stopped on the image of a boy with long, blond hair and gray eyes. "Look, Al. This must be Abraxas Malfoy. He was in the same year as Tom so he might be right there."

" He resembles Scorpius very much... In this photo there are 5 boys. How do we know which one Tom is?"

" We'll guess. It's important. I want to know the way he looked... just... just to see if it is possible that something happened between him and mum. Don't ask why but it's important. Now let's see..." She scrutinized the boys. There were all different but one caught her eye. He was as pale as death with gray, intense eyes. But what really bewitched her was his hair. Blacker than wickedness. As if reading her thoughts Albus said: " It might be this one" pointing to the boy. " He looks evil" he joked.

" Evil but beautiful..." Lily replied. " I do understand mum's infatuation..."

" Don't you remember how it went? She was under some kind of spell. None of what she felt was real."

" That's what you think..." murmured Lily.

" That's what they told me..."

OoO

Lily sat in front of the window inside the Gryffindor dormitories. It must have been really late. But at least another small piece in the great puzzle that was her life was settled. Of course truth was still far away. She had just seen a photo of Tom. She'd probably never know anything else. Her thoughts flew to the photo of his dad and aunt. It made her cry to think about it. They were so young. They probably used to go out and about Hogwarts doing exactly what she did now. But those times were over for them now. They were adults, old. Youth had left them a long time ago and age was slowly taking over... Time... how did it go by so fast... No way to stop it or let it turn around...

She fell asleep.

**_Please review! _**


	4. Hogsmeade

**_Chapter 4 of Tempest!_**

**_Please review and let me know what you think!_**

" Hugo, pass me the eggs, would you?" asked Lily softly.

" Of course! There you go!" he answered. Hugo Weasley was excited, happy, thrilled, in love. His sweet Lilith had just broke up with McLaggen. She had been crying the whole evening in his arms. And as much as he felt sad for her, he couldn't but smile. Lily, unlikely felt the opposite. She just kept thinking of Scorpius. Time passed but nothing happened. The more days went by, the less hopeful she was. She wished for anything to happen and she'd just forgive him and forget everything that happened in the library.

It had started snowing. She could barely remember September even though it was just November. The only thing that lifted her mood was the thought of going to Hogsmeade and having a nice butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. She loved those trips.

OoO

Her craving for butterbeer was fulfilled. It was warm inside the room and she was having an animated discussion with Hugo. Just then Lilith came by their table. " Hi Lily! Hi Hugo! I wanted to invite you to come to Honeydukes with me. I hear the new chocolate frogs are exceptional!"

" Of course! It was my intention to taste them anyway! Good idea! What about you Lily?"

" Oh, don't worry Hugo. I'll just stay here. It feels cozy. I'll catch up with you later maybe." She decided to stay out of the way and leave the two some time on their own. As soon as they got out, Scorpious came in with some friends. Lily stared in amazement. His hair was all ruffled up with snow and his cheeks were a little red. He wore black jeans with a black coat. Lily had never seen him dressed in other way than with his Slytherin uniform. She decided to get out of the place. It would look pathetic if she stayed there alone. So she rushed out. She walked quickly leaving tiny footprints in the snow. Her breath was as cold as ice. She reached some small alleys, where she was alone... they were close to the shrieking shack and she could feel it's presence. She heard the noise of steps behind her and turned around scared. _Just a cat_ she thought. But as she continued to pace on she could hear a noise. But no one was behind her. Something was haunting her. She turned back around and...

" For Merlin's sake, Malfoy! You frightened me! I thought there was someone...I-I... why are you follow-" but she never ended her sentence. Before she knew it, he crushed his lips on hers in a violent kiss. His hands were suddenly on her hips, wrapping her. She wasn't cold anymore and her fingers were tangled up in his hair. The fright had gone too. They kissed for minutes which seemed ages. When they stopped, they looked into each other's eyes, so closely for the very first time. They lost themselves in their worlds and there was nothing but them.

The sky was getting darker. Scorpius and Lily had stayed hours in each others arms, sitting under a tree. But the moment was over too soon and it was time to head back to Hogwarts, to reality. He squeezed her hand. " No one has to know what happened today, alright? No one, for no reason." he said. He looked worried.

She answered incredulously: " Why? Is there anything wrong?"

" Don't ask questions. Just don't tell anyone. This was all just... It was a mistake. Everything is wrong." He went away.

Lily was left there. Her red hair blowing in the wind and her blue eyes sparkling with tears. Why did he do this? Why kiss her, hold her and then run away? Why? Why? Why...

OoO

November went by just like every other month... the snow covered everything and the world became white. The womping willow sat there, no leaves left, guarding other people's lives.

December came with all the Christmas excitement and decorations.

Lily had had time to think... the days that followed the trip to Hogsmeade were full of sadness but she slowly started to recover. Maybe because her heart couldn't endure anymore of this, maybe because she had understood that there were more important things than Scorpius bloody Malfoy and more important people. Things started to fix and Lily began to believe that she could really go back to normal, to the life _before_.

Nott had even come to her one day. To ask for forgiveness.

" _Lily can I speak to you for a moment?"_

" _If you only touch me I'll hex you to next week"_

" _No, I'm serious. Please just a moment."_

" _Ok, spit it out..."_

" _I wanted to tell you that... I'm sorry... for what happened in the library. I-just-please forgive me. It's just that I've never felt this for any other girl, Lily Luna Potter. I think I love you..."_

" _..."_

" _And I promise, I promise that nothing like that will ever happen again."_

" _This doesn't mean that you didn't do what you did. You did it."_

" _I know but-"_

" _Shut up Kurt! Who assures me you won't do it again? Who?" she cut him off._

" _I do. It was a mistake. I don't repeat my mistakes. Please Lily..."_

" _Kurt if I ever will, I won't do it just because you ask me to. You have to prove it."_

" _But how? I love you! How can I demonstrate that?"_

" _That's up to you." she left him and went back to the common room._

Lily thought of the ball. She really had no one to go with. Hugo was going with Lilith so he wouldn't go with her as the past years. Scorpius wouldn't invite her... She even heard he was going with someone else. The only free boy was Oswald. She was sure he'd ask her to the ball. They were probably the only two Gryffindors without a date. She really hoped. It wouldn't be too bad. He was kind of cute and very underestimated. She always suspected there was more to him than meets the eye so she waited...

OoO

Lily was in the library researching some dark spells she had to talk about in her essay for defense against dark arts. Her paper parchment was already half full. She bit her lip. There was this last spell she couldn't find anything about. She kept scrolling through the pages but nothing. Did it really exist? It frustrated her when she couldn't find things. She started playing with her hair like she did when she was nervous. On the corner of her eye, she saw someone approaching.

" Hey Lily, can I disturb you for a second?" it was Oswald.

" Um, yes sure!"

" I was wondering if you wanted to come to the ball with me. I know it's in four days and it's pretty late but I tried anyway!" he smirked.

" Don't worry, it's all right. And, yes it would be a pleasure to come with you!"

" Really? I didn't think you'd accept!"

" No, I'm serious."

" Ok, well then see you at the ball... Watch out for nargles!" he joked. He had probably seen Lily's charm against them. Lilith had given it to her during her first year.

Another person was presently in the library, his eyes glittering at her and she knew exactly who it was but didn't care. She sat down again to continue her work. She wouldn't let him bother her.

Her thoughts went back to Oswald. Her uncle and aunt had told her that his father was an idiot, Cormac McLaggen. His mother was Katie Bell, a pleasant girl her parents said. Probably Oswald was more of his mother than father then. His eyes were like jade and his hair was brown and messy. He made a good keeper and was a generous friend. _It will be fun _she told herself.

OoO

" Lily, do you want me to help you with anything?" asked Lilith.

" Oh, yes...Zip me up will you?"

" Sure... there you go. Can you help me with my hair please? It's a mess..."

In the dormitories the Gryffindor girls all helped each other. Hair, makeup, dresses... There was a funny, excited atmosphere before the ball.

Lily looked in the mirror. With Zonko's comb-a-chameleon Lilith had tamed her bright red hair and it was now perfect. The two girls had aided each other and looked stunning. Lilith wore a long green dress and her blonde hair was all curly and long. She really looked like a nymph. Lily had made her hair into a sort of wild chignon and her dress was all different tones of blue and azure.

She wondered what Oswald would think when she'd see her...


	5. Black smoke

**_Chapter 5 for Tempest! Probably my favourite until now! Please review and tell me what you think!_**

**_Disclaimer: this is JKs world... She's the wonderful lady who created all this..._**

Lilith Scamander and Lily Luna Potter slowly walked through the corridors of the castle. They would reach their date in front of the big hall and commence the dance. " You know, I'm pretty nervous right now..." stated Lily.

" Of what? Oswald is a sweet boy. He'll like you... I'm sure of it."

" You think?" she blushed.

" Of course I do. I'd be more nervous if I were wearing Spectrespecs right now than this beautiful dress..." Lily laughed. Lilith was just as strange as a her mother, the witch whose name she carried.

They were really close to the doors of the big hall now. Lilith took her courage and went down the stairs to meet Hugo. Lily hesitated. She was alone now. Everybody would watch her. She took a look, staying securely behind the door and decided to step out. Some people turned around, including Oswald, to catch a glimpse of her. Harry Potter's only daughter. She was radiant. Her date looked at her, his face surprised and admiring. Lily smiled but secretly it was not for whom everybody thought it would be. But it looked like it had to be kept a secret, so she did. Fate seemed to have reserved that smile another road.

Oswald took her hand and kissed it. " You look beautiful, Lily..." he whispered just for her.

" Thanks..." such a compliment.

Hugo and Lilith joined the couple. They started talking about something but Lily didn't hear anything. She was concentrated on someone else. Scorpius was staring at her. A desire filled stare. He didn't really seem to care about the girl who was with him. A plain Slytherin with a horrible red dress. Her thoughts were interrupted by Oswald. " Shall we?" he took her hand and together they walked into the great hall. As they went by, Lily caught lots of people looking and then whispering. Her date seemed to notice too. " It's not everyday that I get to be the source of so much gossip. So this is what it feels like to go out with a Potter." She laughed.

" I guess so. We will be a gossip item all the night. Or maybe not... Probably Albus and James will be too."

" That's not fair. I want to be the only one. Not one of the three..." He joked.

" Life is hard, Os!" she replied.

The dances started. It was fun. Actually Oswald was fun. She tried to stay concentrated on him and it worked, with no effort at all. He had some sort of charm...

During the ball, she danced with her brother James too. " Lil' would you give me the honour of this dance?" he winked.

" No, I'm not dancing with you!" she joked.

" But you always dance with Al...Besides this is my last year and ball...Come on, you're my little sister..." he winked.

" Oh alright, jerk." they both laughed. _It will be strange not to have James anymore next year... Not seeing him everyday in the common room..._

Albus invited her too to dance. " So, who's the boy you're with...?" he asked.

" Why does it interest you so much?"

" First of all: you're my little sister. Second: you always ask me who my date is."

" First of all: I stopped asking you who your date is ages ago because you always invite the same, old, boring Eltanin Zabini..." they looked at each other before bursting into a laugh. She hadn't seen her brother laugh this way for some time now. He switched to serious mode again soon afterwards.

" Who is he?"

" Oswald McLaggen. Seventh year, Gryffinor. Don't you know him?"

" I tend not to be interested in people who are not in my house. Especially when they are Cormac's sons."

" Oh, come on... his father might have been a moron but he isn't..."

" Whatever you say... Did you receive mum and dad's letter?"

" Yeah... Christmas at the Weasley's"

" And there's more..."

" More? What could possibly be worse than spending Christmas with Rose?"

" I hoped not to be the one telling you, but..." he smirked. " But we are invited at the Malfoy's..."

" Why were you hoping not to tell me? It doesn't bother me that much..."

" Well, you see, your brother Albus thought you always had a thing for Scorpius."

" Al, come on. Don't be ridiculous. Why are we going there?"

" I certainly am not ridiculous. They host a party. It's on the 1st of January to celebrate 25 years since the war finished."

" But the war did not finish on the 1st of January." she observed.

" Of course not. But it's 25 years all the same and it's holidays so everyone can go."

" Right..."

" So what is there between you and Malfoy anyway?"

" I told you: n-o-t-h-i-n-g. Now if you don't mind, I'll go back to Os." _Hmpf... Al has a way of knowing everything. I wonder if he has spies following me. Maybe he IS the next dark lord._

" Oh, there you are. I finally got my Lily back!" said Oswald.

" My brothers like to steal me a lot!"

" I've noticed it. I'll get a refill of butterbeer. Do you want some?"

" Yeah, thanks. I'll meet you outside, alright? I need some fresh air."

" Ok"

She got out of the ballroom. It was chilly outside. The cold was all enveloping. She could see the dark forest just in front of her. Never had she ventured inside it for her sake. There were strange tales about what lurked in there. But she was feeling reckless tonight so she dared take a few steps inside it. _I really hope my dress won't get dirty_. The snow covered sticks and dead leaves cracked under her steps. It wasn't definitely a nice place. She turned around, eyes searching for the castle but couldn't really see that. A hooded figure was heading towards her. She couldn't move and hoped it was Oswald. But as this black shadow got closer she understood that it wasn't him. Her pulse quickened but still she couldn't move. Could anything harm her? It was heading her way. Was it entirely human? The ends of the cloak looked like smoke. A voice then spoke. That was when she understood the figure was not human. It sounded like a snake. " Stay away from me, stay away from the diary..." It shifted and Lily screamed.

She felt enclosed by arms. Strong arms. " Shhh, it's alright... Just stay away from it and no harm will be done. She turned around to see who it was. No. It couldn't be... Just-no. " Yes I can. You are frightened just like your mother. So like her..."

" You are dead...how-I...?"

" Does it mean I can't pay you a visit?" He laughed wickedly and like smoke disappeared in the misty night. Tom riddle. Beautiful as death.

She was falling, falling. The diary... _stay away from the diary_... Albus' room...the diary...

Lily woke up with a a gasp. She could feel the cold earth around her. " Lily...Lily it's alright. You probably passed out. I don't know..." Scorpius. She realized it as soon as he talked. " Where am I?" she asked.

" In the dark forest. Don't you remember? I followed you here and you fell down. You must have fainted or something... And you started talking...a strange language. I think it was parseltongue."

" How long? How long?"

" Maybe 5-10 minutes... Let me bring you to Madame Pomfrey."

" No. I'm fine. I... I just had a very bad dream." which was partly true. It was a nightmare. Just her subconscious...

" What was it about?"

" None of your concern. Why were you following me? Can you only _make mistakes_ when we're alone?"

" You don't understand. Don't you dare talk to me like that, Potter. I saved you again. You would have died of cold out here if I hadn't followed you."

" You haven't saved me from lots of things. You haven't saved me from you."

His eyes were full anger. She could see that. But anger slowly transformed into hunger. He wanted her too bad. And she couldn't resist temptation. Scorpius grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. It was too late to stop. She felt his lips. They broke into a kiss. It was different this time, though. More... needful. As if she was his lifeline. His hands went to her neck, feather touch skimming her skin. She nearly couldn't breath. But they were interrupted too early by a cry. " Lily! Where are you?" It was Oswald. Lily looked at Scorpius. He tried to regain some composure. " Os, I'm here! I'm coming" she screamed. " You should go back to him," he said. " He sure keeps better company than me," added bitterly. Scorpius made to leave but Lily walked to him and took control. She pressed her lips against his, for the first time leading the game. She wanted him for all the times she couldn't have him in the past months. He didn't fail to respond and held her so close... Oswald's approaching steps broke the spell. She had to go back to him. She stopped with all of her forces. He stroked her cheek while she mouthed _I have to go._ He took out his wand and murmured a spell. All the dirt flew off her dress and her hair rearranged itself. " Thank you. I'll see you at the Manor." He looked at her sadly and she wondered why.

Lily spent the rest of the night with Oswald. When she finally got to bed, she didn't manage to fall asleep. She didn't want to have creepy dreams again. She kept on wondering about Riddle's warning. The diary. _That_ diary? Why should she stay away from it? She didn't even know where it was...She could feel her weariness taking over slowly. Thoughts of the diary kept on twirling madly in her mind. Where? Why? The diary. Black. In Albus' room this summer... she had to stay away from it. Albus too. Albus? His fault. Why didn't he tell her anything? She was furious with him. Why had he lied?... Her exhaustion took over and she was lost in dreamland.


	6. Christmas

**_Chapter 6 to Tempest... enjoy!_**

**_Author's note: to Yael4eva- I'm 15 ^^ _**

**_I uploaded on my profile the pics of the people I imagined as every character... Feel free to have a look!_**

**_Story stats have started working again and... wow! I'm surprised at the number of hits! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Please keep on telling me what you think!_**

" Albus Severus Potter! You imbecile! I swear I'll kill you one day. Why didn't you tell me?" Lily shouted to her brother. She had finally found him on the train and luckily he was alone.

" Calm down, girl. Tell you what?" he said calmly.

" I know what you're doing, Al. Don't keep hiding it." He raised an eyebrow.

" I'll make it easier: where is the diary?" His face suddenly changed. His discomfort was evident.

" What diary?"

" Tom's Riddle diary."

" I have no idea what you're talking about." his face inscrutable.

" Don't lie to me, Albus Severus. Nobody knows you better than I do." He sighed.

" How did you find out?" Lily found herself telling a story to her brother again. Explanations, explanations.

" Alright. Now it's your turn to explain, Al."

" I still don't get why Malfoy was there with you."

" I told you, he found me there. It's none of your business anyway. Go on."

" Right... Um... I guess I became really interested some 8-9 months ago ab-"

" No details please. I don't care if it was 8 months, 16 hours, 2 minutes, 30 seconds ago."

" About dark spells, horcruxes, Voldemort in particular. Nobody was telling it right to us. I already knew that mum and Tom had had some kind of... connection so the first place I began searching was home. There I found his diary."

" I know, I saw it this summer but didn't give it too much importance. It all came to me yesterday."

" I wrote in the diary. And the diary wrote back."

" Wait. How did you write in the diary? It's broken. How did it answer?"

" Only the centre is broken because of the fang. The rest is intact. I literally have no idea of how it wrote back and personally it surprises me that no one tried to write on it for the past 30 years. The only thing I came up with was that his memory lived on or something but that's not what fascinates me. He told me lots of stuff. Lord Voldemort actually makes a good friend."

" Don't play with this stuff!"

" So yes. Mum had an infatuation. A sick one if I might add. And maybe she can't forget about him but... whatever..."

" Why did you start all this?"

" Because reality is not enough. What our parents, our family tells us is not enough. I want more. I didn't tell you just to keep you out of trouble."

" You aren't going to kill me because you need to split your soul, right?"

" Of course not. I just like the idea of it."

" Git."

" How many more times do I have to be insulted by my little sister today? I was sorted into Slytherin for a reason or more. At least let me dream about these reasons."

" You are so dark. You'd really make a wonderful emo." she joked.

" What is an _emo_?"

" Hugo told me that aunt Hermione told him that in the muggle world, people who are dark and brooding like you are called 'emos'. Or something like it... I'm not sure. What are you going to do with the diary?"

" Put it back where it was. Anyway Tom thinks I'm some kind of wizard in Ravenclaw."

" You know he could use you, don't you?"

" Lil, he's dead. It's only a memory. A memory 80 years old. Don't worry. Not about this anyway."

" And more about what?" she asked.

" Malfoy."

" Stop it."

" He's had lots of girlfriends. Which he used and then discarded"

" Come to the point," she said rolling her eyes.

" Don't let him use you."

" I won't. I'm not stupid. And by the way, just like you, I don't like you presuming things."

" It's not like anything ever happened between us." She lied. He gave her the look.

" Hmpf." That was her final answer.

OoO

The three brothers walked towards their parents. " Oh, look at them, Gin," said Harry. Albus and Lily looked at each other and burst out laughing. " What's it all about?" asked James.

" Nothing," They replied in sync. Then came the family moment when everyone would hug and kiss and everything. Lily and Albus hated it. Same thing with their aunt and uncle. All over again. What really surprised her was that the Malfoy family actually stopped by. " Are you coming to the party, Potter?" asked Draco.

" Yes, sure. The whole family is. It's important."

" I'll make sure it will be memorable," added his wife Astoria. Lily saw Scorpius slowly getting closer. He slipped something in her pocket, squeezed her hand and walked away.

" I look forward to seeing you too, Weasley... Granger," stuttered Malfoy senior slightly bowing.

" As Harry said, it's important. We would miss it for no reason." Hermione looked apparently cold but Lily could feel that she really meant what she said.

" Awesome," said Astoria. She giggled. Lily bumped her arm against Albus'. This meant he had to keep an eye on Draco and aunt Hermione's interaction. He smiled without looking at her but kept vigil.

OoO

And the long torture started. It began in the car. Rose unfortunately begged Lily's father to bring her with them in the car. So not only was Lily practically sitting on Albus' legs, but she also had to endure the long list of wonderful things Rose had already done this year. She was 16 and it looked like she was 4. The best thing to do was fall asleep. Which she did. During her slumber she felt her brother hugging her.

When they arrived at the burrow, they were welcomed by their grandparents and finally could go to their rooms. Lily had to share with Albus. Her other option was Rose and she really did not want to. When he closed the door of their room, Albus let out a sigh of relief. " Muffliato," whispered Lily.

" That was a fantastic idea. At least we can talk undisturbed."

" Rose. She soooo gets on my nerves," she growled.

" I know. You've been repeating this for the past 14 years of my life," he smiled a fake smile. " I have observed Hermione and Draco. Those two are definitely up to something."

" See? So now I'm not the only one."

" Albus, Lily!" it was aunt Hermione. "James! Rose, Hugo! George! Fred! Angelina! Roxanne! Bill! Fleur! Victoire! Dominique! Louis! Teddy!"

" Grrr... The list is infinite. I think I may have a nerve breakdown."

" You were the one wanting to extend the family..."

" What do you mean?"

" Quote: I hope Victoire marries Teddy so he can become part of the family," he said in a strange voice.

" That was 6 years ago. If it makes you happy, I regret having said that."

" It's done now anyway and we can't change it."

" She was so beautiful, just like Dominique..."

" Well, you can be as beautiful as them without being 1/8 veela." Lily smiled. At least Al was there.

He went down and she took the piece of paper Scorpius had slid in her pocket. She was expecting something nice and romantic. But that never came. She couldn't believe nor understand it.

_I beg you not to come to the party. S._


	7. The letter

**_Chapter 7 for Tempest! Enkoy and tell me what you think!_**

**_Author's note: Yesterday Tempest had loads of hits and this makes so happy! And even more eager to write! Btw, remember that if you want to see pics of how I imagined the characters, you can find them on my profile._**

Lily held the tiny piece of paper in her hand. She was shaking. Was it actually possible for him not to want her to come? After all that happened in the dark forest...But then, she speculated, when she spoke about the party he had a sad look on his face. She really didn't get this... The boy could be so unreadable. So mysterious. Stepping on and backing out. Over and over. He really did have a tempest raging in his soul and it had been like that ever since she could remember: six years before, Platform 9 and ¾. Their first meeting. Only she didn't know she'd be a part of that tempest back then.

" Lily! For Merlin's sake, come down!" her mother yelled.

"Coming!" she put the paper in her pocket and run down the stairs.

" Finally," Rose spat. Hermione glared at her.

The family had dinner. Molly Weasley didn't disappoint and cooked delicacies of every kind. More than enough for the whole family. As usual Lily and Albus ate little. No big eaters those two. That was another thing neither of them could stand: eating at the Weasley's. They obliged out of courtesy but weren't really into it.

After supper, they all sat down and talked. Lily kept on staring at the wall touching obsessively the piece of paper in her pocket. She was nervous but tried not to show it. Uncle Ron looked at her.

" Oy, Lily... an owl arrived earlier. I don't know whose the message is but I think it was for you. 'Mione, do you mind go getting it?"

" Sure Ronald." she looked positively stressed. When she came back she held a letter in her hand. " It's from Oswald... McLaggen!" Lily blushed. Now the questions would start.

" Any relation to Cormac?"

" It's his son," commented James.

" I can't really read the addressee though. It reads: _to 'something unreadable' Potter_. The name could be Lily though..."

Everyone was now watching her. " Let me see, aunt. It must be a mistake. Oswald doesn't know Lily well. But it's a good friend of mine." said Albus. Lily sighed. She had been saved. Saved from the Weasleys' gnawing curiosity. Hermione gave Albus the letter. He opened it and smirked. " Yeah, it's for me..."

" I didn't know you knew Os!" said James bewildered. Lily glared at him. " Why, yes. As Al said, they are very close."

" Oh, well..." he must have understood because he didn't speak again. The family lost interest in the thing and went back to their affairs. " Thanks..." she whispered to her brother.

" Hmmm. I like the content of this letter. So-oh-very romantic."

" Thanks for your smirking party," she grumbled.

OoO

When they all finally retired to their rooms, Lily had finally chance to read the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_Sorry for writing during the holidays but I didn't get a chance to actually speak with you after the ball. I never really talked with you seriously before that evening so I couldn't have known what an exceptional witch you are. You kind of shine and possess talents well beyond a fourth year. Having been at Hogwarts for 6 years, I can reasonably say I've never met someone like you. _

_I hope we can share more moments like those at the ball... see you at the Malfoy party?_

_Love_

_Oswald._

The party. Her heart froze. She didn't know if she would go to the party. She longed to meet Scorpius and maybe (she could hardly admit that to herself) even Oswald. But she wasn't sure this time the longing would conquer the fright. She was scared of _seeing_. Seeing what Scorpius didn't want her to _see_. There was obviously something stirring in the cauldron. Was it a dark secret? Was it a shameful one? A silly one? Or, and this was what frightened her the most, maybe he didn't want her. He had used her like he had other girls and was just boring out. She highly doubted the other girls had been so _little_ used as she had been though.

" Didn't you like the letter? Or is it the thing Malfoy slipped into your pocket at King's Cross?" Albus interrupted her thoughts. She frowned.

" How did you know? I mean, do you have spies or something after me? How is it possible for you to know everything? It clearly isn't normal, is it?" she sharply replied.

" No spies. I work on my own. What do you always say? We share a bond. We understand each others feelings. I happen to be incredibly... sensitive when it comes to you. I notice more than I should. And wish. Now answer the question. Is Malfoy bothering you?"

" He told me not to go to the party."

" Really? Let me read." she gave the message to him. " Lils, what happened between you two?"

" I am most certainly not telling you."

" Come on, I don't want sordid details. I am not really interested. But you're my sister and I care."

" We... kissed."

" Just that? You're not in... a relationship?"

" No! We are NOT."

" Ok. Just once or more?"

" More. You didn't want to know _sordid details_, right?"

" Well, he sure likes to keep an eye on you too much... for having kissed you _more _than once."

" But I don't understand why he doesn't want me to come..."

" Well, the only way to find out is to go, isn't it? But maybe I'm wrong... Who knows?" he smirked and wished her goodnight.

Albus liked to speak in riddles but they left her completely lost and confused. To go or... not to go? After the dilemma hammered in her brains for about 100 times, she fell asleep. She just remembered waking up in the middle of the night. The light was on and her brother was writing on a black diary. The image was blurred and she fell back into slumber. Maybe it was just a dream, right?


	8. Reflections

**_Chapter 8 for Tempest! Read and... review please! Hope you'll enjoy!_**

_Dear Oswald,_

_It is me who must thank you. I had a fantastic night and you took my mind off so many problems. I didn't know that well up until the ball too. I never pictured you like this when Lilith first talked to me about you. I guess it was a night full of surprises for both of us!_

_I'll see you at the party then!_

_Lily_

_P.S. Please address the letter to Albus next time or my family will start asking too many questions!_

She secured the letter with her owl, Hedwig, and watched her fly away toward the sun, as white as the snow on the ground.

She had finally taken a decision which was what took her so long to write back to Oswald. The party would be tomorrow. Lily figured out she'd go and stay, no matter what. She preferred knowing what Scorpius was up to rather than just sitting there wondering. Everything was set up. She had found the perfect dress too. Fleur, as a Christmas gift, had given her this lilac, tulle netting dress. It was rather short but it showed her long legs and looked perfect on her body. This was the right occasion to finally wear it. She looked at the mirror and wondered what Scor would think of her outfit. Albus was writing and looked up with a strange look on his face. " Why do you enjoy looking at your reflection so much?"

" Well, it definitely keeps my hair from looking as messy as yours."

" But you do have a taste for guys with messy hair."

" Not funny, Al."

" Anyway, it's really short."

" And what do you ca-"

" But it looks great on you."

" Thanks." she took her wand and magically changed back to her clothes.

" Come here, Lils. Have a look at what I found this morning. It's a photo of mum, in her first year."

" Oh, she did look cute and... tiny."

" I'm not showing you this because it's cute and nice. Look carefully."

" The diary."

" Yes. She liked to keep it close," he smirked.

" She evidently did. I told you she was obsessed with and attracted by Tom!"

" How romantic..." she glared at her brother.

OoO

Lily woke up. The sun penetrated through the windows. She yawned and suddenly remembered. January 1st. _Oh my god!_ The mere thought made her shiver. She'd see Scorpius again and in someway, she felt, it would be different. Everything would probably change.

_But I'll see Os too._ She grimaced. His letter had been a sort of cure to her sadness but surely not to her doubts.

" Lils, breakfast is ready down there. Come on down." said a tired Albus.

" Yeah."

She ate even less than usual. The butterflies in her stomach were throwing a wild party and she really wasn't hungry.

" Lily, I know we'll probably eat a lot at the Malfoy's tonight but you should really get something down your stomach..."

" Your father's right, Lily. Eat something." added her mother. She rolled her eyes and got some toasts.

" And stop the eye rolling gym," scolded her father.

" Yeah, whatever..." Albus patted her on the shoulder. Her father believed that since he was Harry Potter and he had defeated Voldemort, married the love of his life, had a big, fantastic family, then everyone was alright. What he didn't get was that two of his kids were NOT alright. Albus and Lily were restless souls. They flirted with danger. They liked to venture out in the darkness and discover the secrets it was hiding. They wanted more than what everyday life could offer. For Lily though, this reckless attitude was taking her now to unknown territory. Which made her even jumpier and unhappier.

" Lily do you want help with dressing or hair making?" asked her mum. " We could help each other." The idea of spending some quality time with her mother was alluring.

" Yeah, good idea. Come on, let's go!" she winked.

After a thorough make up session the two looked perfect. They were two peas in a pod in the mirror's eye. Lily was more beautiful though. Her eyes were brighter, her skin smoother. The hair, she inherited from the Weasleys and it was exactly the same shade of ginger.

" So... tell me about little Scorpius... is he like his father? Me and your dad were always very curious about him."

" Umm," she tried to find the right words. " I don't know him. Just meet him every once in a while in the corridors. I guess he's a brilliant student, at least that's what I've heard..." she lied.

"Mmh... Sounds like he isn't that friendly."

" I really have no idea... you should ask Al, you know?"

" If only he talked more to me. Your brother isn't exactly someone who spills out things just like that..."

_Well, depends on who he's speaking to..._

" I know..." Just then her father came in.

" Look at my two lovely ladies! You look great!" He kissed Lily on the forehead and his mother on the cheek. Lily smiled and brightened up. A rare

moment in which she actually feel that she did belong.

OoO

The Potters apparated right out of the gates of Malfoy manor. It was impressive and kind of scary.

" How can they live inside this place? It's so intimidating..." Lily whispered to Albus.

" Family tradition. I don't like it either. Too big for my tastes..."

" Well, you are going to have a family one day... Maybe a big one. Then you'll need a manor just like this," she joked.

" I highly doubt that. I still have to find a woman who can match me," he winked.

" Don't overestimate yourself," she grumbled rolling her eyes.

She looked around. The garden was huge. Full of fountains, statues, flowers and...were they albino peacocks? There was even a hedge labyrinth. She briefly wondered what it would be like to spend an entire childhood in this place. Or spending there your whole life. Just like Draco. Maybe you would go nutters.

Just as if reading her thoughts, Rose creeped up and said: " Isn't this place magnificent? Such a style... for a Slytherin family. Extraordinary!" Lily shook her head. Same, old Rose.

They reached the main entrance. A house elf let them in. Not really legal to still _own_ house elves nowadays. Lily tried to breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Maybe she should have stayed home. Albus wrapped a soothing arm around her shoulders. " It's going to be fine..."


	9. The party

**_Author's note: chapter 9 was probably the hardest to write until now. Lots of things are revealed... But in the end I'm quite satisfied! Hope you'll enjoy it because it is definetely my favourite!_**

**_Thanks BROOKLYNrose95 for always reviewing! This really makes me happy... I'm sure you'll like this chapter ;)_**

Lily walked inside the Manor. The first impression that assaulted her senses was the smell... the house smelt like Scorpius. Musk, wood, hearth. It filled her nostrils, slightly intoxicating. If she closed her eyes, she could picture him right in front of her... but she didn't dare. She didn't know whether she could open them again. Reality would pale after a full dive into the world of dreams.

The large family walked up the stairs but the more they climbed, the more the Potters stepped out in front. They were different, someway more _important_. Lily found herself in a huge drawing room. It was mostly in the colours of black and green with moving portraits along the walls. Rich Medieval embroidered tapestries didn't give rest to Lily's bewildered gaze.

She could recognize lots of attendees. Maybe it was because she knew everyone, or simply because the room was full of people of any age... it looked like the whole wizarding world was there. She searched with her eyes for Scorpius and immediately found him. His parents and paternal grandparents were beside him. He wore a black suit and looked dashing and darkly beautiful. What surprised her most was Lucius Malfoy. He looked exactly like she remembered him. He didn't seem to be affected by trivial things like age or time. His countenance was controversial at best. His hair was still long but wild. Skin as light and smooth as alabaster, with a sallow shade to it though. A glass of wine was presently in his hand. A slight tremor betrayed his inner turmoil. He had been through hell and back and seemed to be carrying unspeakable burdens. Her father told her that he once wasn't like this, that he had a legendary arrogant dignity to him. From what she heard, he was still the authority of the family. His word was the last. And definitive. Draco wasn't really up to it. He was soft. And wasn't able of hatred as much as him. Lucius barely tolerated _mudbloods_ and was still convinced that his family members all had to have pureblood ancestry. What a shame...

Lily found herself finding shelter close to her parents and brothers. She hoped to be ready. Wishful thinking. She gasped. Paralyzed. Scorpius gaze was mesmerizing. Those eyes... she couldn't have enough of them.

" Welcome Mr and Mrs Potter," her parents and Draco shook hands. " And welcome to you miss Potter," now it was her whom he was addressing. She nodded and smiled. He did the same thing with her bothers. Astoria joined her husband in welcoming their star guests and put a delicate hand on her son's shoulder. She probably meant for him to say hi or something. " Hello, Albus and welcome... You too James." He then turned his grey eyes on her. He looked sad. " Welcome, Lily..." he took her hand in his and lightly kissed it. His brief touch sent shivers all over her body. His satin lips brushed gently against her skin. " Thank you, Scorpius," she blushed. They stared into each others eyes for a timeless moment before turning both away. A girl came by and threw her arms around his waist. Lily froze. She realized who it was immediately. The girl he had taken to the ball. " Oh, and may I introduce you all to Rosalie Goyle." Lucius announced. Scorpius held her tight and this made Lily furious and desperate at the same time. The girl smiled at everyone. He didn't seem to bother much about her and kept looking at Lily. _A Goyle... is she Gregory Goyle's daughter? Pity her father was a dork... _she tried not to look at him and walked away. So this is why he didn't want her to come... his girlfriend was here. All this time he had been cheating on both? It hurt her so much that there was actually someone else besides her. She wasn't the only one to have claims on him.

Lily roamed around the room. " Lily! There you are! I have been looking for you..." she turned around to see Oswald. He was more handsome than ever. His eyes a brighter green and his blond hair a bit longer and shaggier than usual. " Hi, Os! I've missed you so much!"

" Me too. I was hoping to meet you here. I like to meet friends outside Hogwarts because... everyone is so different," he winked.

" I am always me_._" _Unfortunately._

" So do you care for a stroll and have a look? This place is so big, we might get lost. And I quite like the idea of getting lost," he smirked.

" Uh, alright... Let's get lost!" she smiled for the first time that night.

Oswald was definitely the only person who could keep her from obsessing over her _problems_. He was so smart and his way of talking, of reasoning, of... seeing things. He gave her a different perspective on the world. Like watching it through different eyes. Which was what fascinated her most besides his good, roguish looks.

Later back in the drawing room, Lily met Albus again. " Lils, come with me a moment, would you?"

" I'll be here in a sec, Os..." Her brother pulled her by the arm and carried her away.

" This will take a lot more than a second... you really have to see..."

" What?"

" Shhhh... Lower your voice..." he whispered. And somewhat Lily felt that his _shhh _was vaguely familiar but she didn't have time to think it over. Hushed voices, right beyond a dark oak door, reached her ears. She recognized her aunt's and... Draco's.

" Draco, we can't do this anymore..."

" Why? Afraid of Weasley finding out? We both know he's too dim-witted for that," he spat.

" Please, don't talk like that about him," she pleaded. '' Eventually someone will find out... And both our families will suffer. I fear this was all a mistake. I am married, I have children. And let's admit it: we clearly weren't meant to be lovers... Blood ancestry and all." Her words were broken by loud sobs. Lily and Albus got closer. The door was partly open and they saw the two. Draco embraced her and whispered in her ear. " Never say this was a mistake... Hermione." There was a kind of reluctance when he said her name. " If this is a mistake, Merlin, it's the rightest mistake I've ever done! I don't want to live a pathetic, half existence for the rest of my days. I never considered Astoria my wife. She is petulant and superficial. Our marriage was a mere perpetuation contract between pureblooded families. No love. No fire. No care. _We_ are meant, you know? _We_ have been meant since the beginning. _We _should have married." A smiled broke through Hermione's tears. " I want more. I want to feel. And _you_ make me feel." He wiped her tears with a thumb and kissed her. Softly, reverently as if no one had to notice, as if afraid she would break under his ministrations.

" You were right, Lils. Well spotted." Albus said.

" Let's leave. I don't want anyone wiping my memory." She grimaced.

" Right. I wonder how long this has been going on... they have a deeper connection than I could possibly imagine"

" I know... but I wonder how much longer this WILL go on. They can't keep it a secret forever. And once the sordid affair is out..."

" It's them against the whole world."

" Exactly. But if they do put an end to their relationship it might be devastating for both," she speculated. She spotted Oswald waiting on the other side of the room and walked towards him without saying anything else.

" Wow, this took long..."

" Yeah... Sorry. It was nothing."

" I wouldn't be so sure of that. It seems Albus likes to steal you a lot. I don't think I like him very much," he said faking jealousy. Lily giggled. She saw Oswald taking her hands and slowly, gently getting closer to her face. Lily's heart was beating fast. She really didn't know what to do. But she wanted this. She had to learn to let go of Scorpius and this was the first step. Their lips were close to touching, warm, sweet breaths reaching to each other. But a low, bothered scoff stopped them. Lily turned around. Oswald's hands left hers. Scorpius was there. Standing in all his cold glory. She couldn't really tell what he was feeling. It was like trying to read a stone's feelings. " Potter, come with me. Your father is looking for you downstairs."

" Wait for me, Os. I'll check what's up and come straight back here."

" Sure." Lily followed Scorpius. He didn't say a word. They wandered through the manor's corridors. She didn't know where they were going. It was a maze. But she soon realized that she had never taken this way. Maybe there was another staircase... But her musings were halted by Scorpius pulling her inside a room. She found herself against the wall. His firm, hard body pushed against hers. He muttered some spells and looked at her. Now she understood just how furious he was. " Don't look at me that way, Malfoy. What do you actually expect me to do? I come here and find you with another girl. I have my life and you have yours. This is clear..."

" Why were you about to kiss Oswald McLaggen? Why?" he yelled. She hoped he had cast the muffliato charm and no one was overhearing them.

" I don't think I have to give you an explanation since you aren't giving me any."

" I told you not to come."

" Well, then what would you have done? Kept on kissing me whenever you want and then gone back to sweet Rosie? Things don't work this way!"

" I didn't want you to see. I don't love her-"

" That's because you don't love anyone. You said so yourself."

" I don't love her. But I have to be with her."

" Why?" Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

" Because I have to marry her. Our families chose for us. My grandfather chose for me. She's a pureblood, a Slytherin."

" Yes, she is everything desirable," she said with venom.

Scorpius looked desperate now and ran his hands through his hair.

" She is not everything desirable. She is not... She is _not_ you."

" Of course not."

" If I don't oblige him, I lose everything. My family, my name, my heritage. I was coming to explain to you, but-but then I found you...with... him..."

" You know, just for your information, I like Oswald and he likes me too. This is generally how relationships go. Of course you couldn't know."

" I couldn't know, uh? Well, if you like your Oswald so much, you can go back to him! Right now. You are free!" he stepped backwards.

" Fine. I'm going." She made to go, but Scorpius pushed her back against the wall and captured her lips. His desire was burning in his blood, with every kiss more. He put his hands on her throat forcing her to breath in gasp. He liked to have power on her. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled them. They were so soft to her touch. Lily felt him pull slightly away. " You are mine... even if you'll not remember this in future..." he touched her lower lip with his finger before starting to kiss her again. She wondered what he meant. She could never forget something like this. She felt his prisoner. He had captured her and she couldn't leave. She was his forever. He pulled her even closer. Every single part of their bodies was now touching. They were merging as one but the moment was over too soon. He pierced her eyes with his. " I think I will never forget seeing your eyes this close, Lily Potter..." neither would she but didn't find the words or the heart to tell him. She saw him grasping his wand from his pocket. " What are you doing, Scorpius?" she was worried he might do something reckless. He took her face in his hands and whispered: " I'm sorry..." She wanted to ask why but never had the chance. " Obliviate..." Lily felt a piece of her heart being torn apart and fell into darkness. The last thing she thought before falling into oblivion was that her father had to talk to her...


	10. Empty

**_Enjoy chapter 10! _**

Darkness. The only thing that it could enwrap you in was emptiness. But the feeling was fading away. That freedom... the freedom of flying in the darkness was being replaced by confused colours. Lily slowly opened her eyes. She could see black and green walls around her and realized where she was. Malfoy manor. She couldn't recognize the room though, or how she ended up there. She was lying in a bed, her last memory: the need to go to her father for some reason. Had she passed out? Moreover, why was she on a bed? How much had she been there? Minutes? Hours? Was everyone looking for her? Just then the door opened. Scorpius came in. When he saw her, he frowned. " And what would you be doing on MY bed, in my room?"

" I... I don't quite know how I ended up here. I just woke up..."

" Have you been drinking, Potter?"

" Of course not. I told you. I don't remember anything. It's as if I'm missing the last moments of my life, as if I lost my memory."

" Well, I believe I told you to go to your father, just a few minutes ago. Maybe you got lost and hit your head. Now please recompose yourself and get out." Lily blushed as she realized her dress wasn't covering her legs anymore. She pushed it down and angrily stood up. She made for the door. He was in the way but let her pass as soon as she got close. She looked at him for a brief moment and got out of the room. _It's as if he suddenly changed his mind, as if nothing ever happened between us. He likes to use me, hurt me. But it's better for him to stay out of my way. For my sake. He's just making things easier for me right now. S_he tried to find her way back to her family. And eventually, she did.

OoO

January... February... did all these months count? March... April... May... they were just months and days that went by... they were filled with emptiness and looked all the same. Was there any difference between February and May? No, there wasn't. Lily Luna Potter sat under a tree besides the lake every day at sunset and nothing changed. Nothing more, nothing less. Yes, one day it would be raining, the next it would be windy, but what did it matter? There was no difference inside her. She was as cold as stone. Her happiness was never complete. A part of her was somewhere distant and it was imprisoned in another person's heart. She couldn't gain it back, no matter what she did. If at the beginning she had felt desperate, desperation had now been replaced by indifference. Dead apathy. She really couldn't be the happiest person on earth even if she tried and pretended to. Four months had gone by since the party at Malfoy manor. Four months filled with nothing. Her life had gone back to normal, but it missed the spark it had had when she was involved with Scorpius. Oswald was always with her and they had learnt to understand each other, maybe even love. He had given her time to think and wasn't forcing things. They weren't together, because they didn't need it right now. The relationship they had built was enough. For now. And when time would come, who knows? Maybe they could share more. But that time was still far away and this made them both peaceful but kind of frozen. No need to rush or, on the other hand, say goodbye. People just saw the couple getting along and slowly learning to love each other. Some liked it, others, maybe didn't. As for Lily, she just thought that the more time went by, the more things would start to fix. She could imagine a future with Oswald and was happy about it. For now, though, she wanted things to stay the way they were. A voice in her head told her so. She felt like she had lived something that was stopping her from being with Oswald but she never really lived it either. What she hoped for the most, though, was for that piece of her heart to free itself and fly back to her. She would be complete then.

OoO

" Gosh, this school is empty... I hate it this time of the year!"

" I know, Hugo. But every student has exams. We just finished early because we don't have OWLs or NEWTs..."

" Boring..."

" Come on... don't you want to be with Rose and join her _happiness festival_? She's nearly in her 7th year and can't stop talking about it. Now she can finally have her NEWTs!" Lily joked.

" Merlin! Please don't talk about Rose... I beg you!" they burst out laughing. Hugo didn't really like his sister either. And the thought, made her laugh even more.

The corridor was empty and the rare sounds echoed around. She stopped suddenly. All her senses frozen. Scorpius Malfoy passed by. Alone.

_How exceptional... Wonder where Rosie is._

He looked deeply in her eyes before turning away. Was it really possible to forget him? Presently, it wasn't. She still longed for him, in a way. In more than a way... Her thoughts focused back on the here and now when just round the corner she spotted her brother standing in front of a small case. Tom Riddle's memorial. " Al, what are you doing?" asked Hugo.

" Nothing. Only, you know what day it is?"

" 2nd of May. War ended 25 years ago..." she replied.

" Exactly. So... I was just having a look." Lily didn't even bother to answer. He was lying. Always. She didn't believe a single word of what he said anymore. She knew he was meddling with dark stuff but was too scared to ask. She didn't want to make things worse. School would be over at the end of May and she had a whole summer in front of her... Time to think things over.

" Are you coming to the great hall this evening? There's going to be a feast and I heard madame Rosmerta will supply us with delicious butterbeer."

" I hope so, Hugo."

" Come on, let's go," she said, a deep frown marring her brows.

OoO

That evening, before going to the great hall, she went to the lake. There were no clouds. No wind. The air was still. Warm. The sun a red staring eye. Her favourite tree cast a long spidery shadow and she sat under its branches. As much as she tried, she really couldn't forget Scorpius. The image of his confident, elegant gait earlier in the corridor was tormenting her. How could he possibly have done this to her? Just have a girlfriend and never explain anything? Her thoughts were abruptly brought to a halt when she heard someone sitting besides her. Actually _very_ close to her. She turned her head and slowly, deliberately moved her eyes to his. So close. So very close for the first time... Wasn't it? With a twist of her stomach, she realized it _wasn't_ the first time. She had already been in this situation. In this very position. No. Not possible. She was probably just imagining things. And yet... A few minutes passed. No word uttered until _he_ broke the stare contest, got up and walked away. Had she already been in the eye of the tempest? Where? When? Maybe in a dream...

**_Please review!_**


	11. Memories

**_Enjoy this chapter and please review! :)_**

Lily, Hugo and Lilith walked into the great hall. The tables were already filled with food on the occasion of the feast. They sat together and started talking. Same old thing. A boring background noise. She let her thoughts wander to the meeting at the lake... _he_ had come to her and sat there for minutes. A loud, deafening silence. Strange and bewildering. His eyes... where had she seen them so close? Deep down she _knew_ she couldn't have just seen them in a dream. Or maybe she had...

" May I have your attention please?" spoke headmistress McGonagall. " Today is a very important date. We celebrate the anniversary of the end of the second wizarding war. The day Harry Potter killed within these very walls the darkest wizard of all time. For twenty-five years we have lived in peace. Mending, rebuilding our society. But never forget: the man Mr Potter defeated was once a boy, who walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. Not different from any of you. The monster inside him, kept well hidden. His looks were alluring and he was an extraordinary wizard. He left this place as a young man full of potential and came back as a snakelike creature, twisted and power hungry. As humankind often tends to make mistakes all over again, let us hope history won't repeat itself. Never forget what an old wise man once said, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light..." she paused, looked to the Slytherin table and nodded slightly. "Now let us eat and celebrate!"

" Why do I get the feeling there was a subtext to this message ?"

" Got the same feeling, Os. She was definitely addressing _someone_..." Lily answered sadly.

_Even McGonagall is getting suspicious... _She feared Albus had delved into something he couldn't turn his back to. Something powerful. Something dark. She looked towards the doors. She thought she saw a shadow. The ghost of a memory. A dark haired boy...

Lily jumped up and left the great hall with an excuse. Her focus strained on the ghost. She felt drawn to him... Who was it? Her heart was beating fast, just like that night in the forest. The ghostlike creature knew his way round the castle. In the middle of a lonely corridor, it stopped and turned around.

_No... _

This time she took courage and spoke " Who are you?"

" I think you know who I am, Lily."

" But I want you to tell me..."

" I am you, and at the same time I am me." She was scared and puzzled. What did he mean?

As if reading her thoughts he said " Deep down you know. I am Tom Riddle, but Tom Riddle IS a part of you. Never fear, I am just a memory. A 78 years old memory. I cannot harm anyone..."

She felt all but reassured. He WAS dangerous. His words like honey venom.

" Why are you a part of me? Are you part of my... soul?" she asked not knowing what to say.

" Yes. And no. Whatever you see is purely yourself. You are me as I am you." he smirked and disappeared just like smoke. Lily fell to her knees. _What is he? Why can't anyone else see him but me? He can't be a part of me... I mean... _but she didn't have the heart to press on her internal debate. Instead, she started to cry. Pouring her questions, doubts and fears on her Gryffindor robes. She never heard the steps approaching. So when someone put a hand on her shoulder, she froze. Was _he _back? She freaked out. An inner voice told her not to turn around, but she did. What she saw, wasn't Tom nor a mocking, ghostly reflection of herself. It was someone she'd rather not have met. Not in her present state.

" Go away, Malfoy." she said, her words broken. Her blue eyes shining with tears.

" There's a broomsticks store just round the corner. I think I will take you there. Then you can explain what happened."

" You will do nothing of the sort. Over my dead body..." but she was too weak to fight. And he was too strong. He took her in his arms as if sheweighed no more than a feather. All the time avoiding her eyes. His only weakness.

Once in, he put her gently on her feet. " So, do you think you'll finally explain to me what's happening? First the dark forest, then this..." he was staring at the wall over her shoulder.

" Why do I always have to explain? Why is it always me? Never _you_" she spat angrily.

" I... I explained. I really did... you... just don't rem- Whatever..." he looked at her for the first time that night. His eyes anchored to hers. Pleading eyes. Lily was trying to make sense of what he had just said, what he didn't finish to tell her. But again, she felt too weak to think. Too tired. She just wanted to go back to the dormitories and let sleep take her into oblivion. She got up, slightly trembling.

" Where do you think you're going?"

" Somewhere. Wherever. I really don't feel like talking. You know how talking ends up with you. I don't want it to happen again."

" Oh, I think you do. You just don't like what happens afterwards." Lily hadn't even realized he had got that near. He bent his head and for a second she thought he was going to kiss her, which was what she wanted, in spite of all the red alert warnings flashing in her mind. But he simply touched her neck with his lips and kissed it. Then he nuzzled her ear and whispered: " Only, this can never happen again." Before she knew it, he was out of the store and far away from her. Coldness seeped into her very bones. " I would do it all again, if I had the chance..." she said to none. Deep down she hoped that in some way he would hear it and come back. That never happened. He didn't.


	12. Leaving

**_Here is ch12!_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think, like it, don't like it etc. :)_**

" Why do we always have to spend holidays at the Weasley's, mum?"

" Because they're family Lily. And besides you do have fun with Hugo, right?"

" Exactly. With Hugo, not with Rose! She's... she's... just... whatever!" Lily walked away from her mother. Summer holidays had begun _perfectly_, already on Platform 9 and ¾. She didn't understand, seriously. Couldn't they go somewhere else, somewhere... interesting? No. Of course not. Always the burrow, because _it's family..._ Just then she saw Oswald. Her only hope. At least she wouldn't die out of boredom: his letters would be her anchor.

" Os!"

" Hey, Lils!"

" Promise you'll write. Please..."

" Of course I will. Do you really think I'd leave you alone?" he smirked.

" Merlin, I can't stand another summer at the burrow... I'll really miss you"

" Come on, it won't be so bad..." Lily and Oswald found themselves looking at each other, just like months before in Malfoy manor. This time, though it ended up differently. He gave her a kiss. A small, innocent one, which she'd treasure for no one but her mind's eye to see.

" Thanks," she blushed and smiled sheepishly.

" I need to go now..." he said in a sad tone. She wished they could stay more time together, but they couldn't. She watched his figure walk away and disappear in the crowd. _I'll miss this..._ She went to look for her family and found them chatting with the Malfoys. _Weren't they enemies? _She got closer and Scorpius turned to her direction. Just what she didn't want. After their last encounter, she had convinced herself that he was only toying with her mind. Sadist bastard! What he felt – if feeling belonged to his emotional range - for her couldn't and didn't match what she felt for him. But why keep on_ tormenting_ her? If he had to satisfy _needs_, didn't he have a pure blooded girlfriend? She went to her brother and the moment she reached him, the Malfoys walked away. She didn't hear a single word of what they were talking about. Better this way. She really didn't want to know. Time to turn over a new leaf and focus on Oswald. He had kissed her. It had finally happened. Had been wonderful... He just... he wasn't _him._ She couldn't even believe she was actually thinking this. Scorpius had been like a scorching brand. After he had gone, he had made sure that there could be no one else after him. He had made sure that no one would ever take his place. _But I'm going to prove him wrong..._

OoO

July. Finally the sun had begun popping up regularly. It was warm and the sky was clear. Lily had spent most of the past month doing her homework, so she could stay away from Rose. Every now and then, she'd walk away from the burrow and venture into the nearest woods. She found out that being alone was not so bad. When she watched the forest, full of trees, the light filtering through their tops, she could really imagine she wasn't herself and just lived somewhere else, far away from her life, where dreams were reality. She'd run, walk and jump, just to try and feel freedom. In those moments she wouldn't remember who Oswald, Albus or Scorpius were. They could just be figments of her imagination, people who didn't exist in her alternative universe. Once, she had even climbed a tree and while sitting on it, she had spotted a writing carved into it. She'd looked closer and read: _this tree belongs to Cedric D. _She knew exactly who this boy was: Diggory. She was sitting on a tree _belonging_ to a dead person. A dead person whose memory was actually living on, within people's hearts. She liked this idea. In some way, for Lily, he was still there, because she thought about him. Memory as a key to eternity... The photo of Cedric she had seen in the Room of Requirement: she'd imagine the dashing boy in the photo on the tree, taking life and jumping down. He'd be alive then...

Unfortunately when the sun started to set, she'd have to go back. Darkness meant reality. Light couldn't deceive her anymore. At the burrow she'd find her brother Albus, writing, always writing. She'd read Oswald's letters and Scorpius' old message which was now old and crumpled. Everything would come back to her and cut through her heart like a blade. People all around would go about their routine, doing the same repetitive stuff. Nothing ever happened.

One day, though, when Lily woke up, she found her family tidying up the house, preparing food, arranging flowers and decorations. Everyone was doing something. Apart from her. She didn't bother asking why all the fuss. She had really lost interest. She traipsed the kitchen and grabbed a toast. While going back to her room, she met her mother. " Lily, have a shower and get dressed. We have hosts for lunch." she looked at her daughter and added: " Put something nice on. Nothing too elegant though," she smiled. Lily smiled back. Her mother had probably noticed her mood was not the best this summer. But she didn't want to worry her. No need to mention her inner turmoil. Her escapades to different realities. No need to let slip the amazing tale of her oh-so-scary close encounters with one Tom Riddle. Back in her room she wondered what was all the rush. Who was coming over for lunch? Someone important? She'd discover soon anyway.

OoO

Lily paced down the stairs with her aunt Hermione. She had decided to put on a high-waist tight black skirt and a white top. Her hair was curled up and she was wearing flats. Simple but kind of elegant at the same time. A layer of gloss made her red lips shiny and plump, strikingly matching her hair. The rest of her family was already downstairs. Rose was wearing a yellow dress and looked really awful. Her father was at the door. The sunlight cast the shadow of three people waiting outside. Once in, there was no way to mistake them. Pale, blond, grey eyes. Lily couldn't breathe. _What? The Malfoys? All this mess for such a bunch of guest... stars? This is what they were talking about back in June, on platform 9 and ¾. Right. But I can't do this... not today. Not ever. _

If Scorpius hadn't looked at her until then, he was definitely in that very moment. His grey eyes were fixed on her. Lily couldn't help but blush. His gaze was too intense. Astoria and Draco were busy talking to her parents. Something distant she wasn't able to hear. Usual background noise. Suddenly Oswald's words, his letters, his kiss were forgotten. The world was forgotten. There was only Scorpius. Only he existed right now.

" Shall we eat? Lunch is ready!" Hermione interrupted her musings joyfully.

" Of course. Sounds wonderful." answered Draco, his eyes darkened by a different kind of hunger. Lily wondered whether somebody else besides her and Albus had ever suspected anything. It was so evident...

Once in the dining room, they all took their seats. On her left sat Albus. The right seat was empty. Until Scorpius went for it, smirking like the Cheshire cat. Lily huffed but felt butterflies striking back in her stomach. Lunch started. The food looked and smelled delicious but she could hardly eat. She was back to square one. Petrified by his mere closeness.

After lunch, while the rest of the family lounged in the living room, Scorpius made himself scarce. He was nowhere to be seen. Lily decided to disappear too. She really didn't want to indulge in idle conversation. She took the stairs but instead of going to her room, she reached the last floor. Nobody ever went there. It had been the twins' room. Too many painful memories. But for once she did. She slowly opened the door and closed it behind her. As soon as she did, two arms embraced her from behind. She gasped. " Oh... it's only you. You scared the hell out of me. Why are you here anyway?" she disentangled from his arms and walked to the skylight.

" I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand all those people, so I came here. It looked peaceful."

" Well, it obviously isn't anymore. I'm here so I'll go away." He rushed to the door and before she could turn the handle he grabbed her wrists and held them firmly. " Don't," he ordered. She stilled, heart crushing her ribs.

" Scorpius, don't do this. I don't like to be used this way," she almost pleaded.

" I'm not using you," he whispered. He lowered his face.

" Prove me wrong then."

" I-I..." he stuttered.

" Just as I thought. Do you know what keeps me from being with Oswald? You. I can never truly give my heart to him because I always hope that one day, you'll come back to me. If you'd just disappear from my life, I would be free. Please, tell me you won't kiss me again and then go away. Tell me that you will stop torturing me this way and you'll just leave me alone. Please..." she started to sob.

" Is this what you want? For me to disappear entirely? Is this a... goodbye?"

" Yes." she was lying, but needed to. For her sanity. " But I didn't start it. _You_ are the one who has forced this goodbye upon us both. Not me. If I'm saying this, it's because I need to be sure that this will be your final one. No more games."

" Goodbye..." his voice was broken.

As for what happened during the rest of the summer, it is difficult to say. For nothing happened. Not anymore.


	13. Invisible

**_Enjoy and please review!_**

Lily felt his lips touching hers. His arms were embracing her slim waist and she decided to let go and let herself live in the here and now. As always, this short, blissful moment was interrupted by thoughts. Thoughts of Scorpius. Oswald was clinging to her, his eyes alight with an unspeakable flame. He was beautiful. His irises were jade and emerald. His hair even longer than usual... but he'd never be _him._ A sudden sadness mixed with shame clenched her heart. She closed her eyes picturing a tall, willowy body. Silver gaze cutting through sapphire. But those lips... She couldn't pretend. They were unique. Unmistakable.

" Lily, we need to head off to charms!" Hugo broke her reverie. It was late.

" Os, see you afterwards... bye!"

" See you!" he smiled. She could see he was really happy and didn't want to spoil his joy, so she kept her feelings for herself. They had been together since school had begun two months before and all the kids had finally stopped gossiping about them. It was a fact: Harry Potter's daughter was officially dating Oswald McLaggen. The only one who seemed not to adjust to the idea was Scorpius. Shame on him. He kept on glaring whenever she was with him. He was a newly appointed prefect and meeting him in the corridors had become a frequent occurrence. At least he had kept his promise. He had let her go. Forever. But Lily knew that forever was way a long time. She was only 15 and he 17...

OoO

" Come on, Lils! Let's get out of the common room!"

" But it's late! What if prefects catch us?" meaning _what if Scorpius caught us?_

" Who cares! Come on, at least we can spend some time alone" he winked.

" You win this time." She let him drag her out of the portrait and through the corridors, in search of a quiet, secluded place. They found shelter in a little alcove not far from the dungeons. Oswald pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her. No one was around to interfere and it seemed right to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. She kissed him back passionately and threw her arms around his neck. Minutes passed or maybe ages. Oswald broke his sweet assault looking deeply in her eyes " Lily... I... I think I love you. I love your hair... so red... as red as fire. And your eyes... blue jewels. Your lips... so soft on mine..." he cockily smirked. She smiled the most beautiful smile and kissed him back. He didn't seem to notice she hadn't actually returned his declaration. Or didn't seem to matter anyway. She felt her heart lighten up. She was more then happy for what he had just admitted. But she wasn't ready to requite his feelings. Not yet.

" Well, well... Shouldn't you two be in your common room at this time of the night? Instead of being down here? Engaged in such an... improper behaviour," a cold voice crushed their timeless moment. Lily whipped her head to its direction. She couldn't believe her eyes. Scorpius was there, his stare burning with anger. If look could kill... A shiver ran through her back. She thought he had never been more scary and beautiful at the same time. His cheeks were aflame, his hair all ruffled up. He had probably been brushing his fingers through it all the evening.

" Hey, Malfoy..." Oswald looked visibly nervous. A punishment was inevitable now. " I took her here. It's my fault. Please, let her go and punish me as you see fit. Lily has got nothing to do with my little stunt..."

" Oh, but she has got_ everything _to do with your little_ stunt_. That's quite... _obvious._" She could feel he was trying to restrain his rage. " Well, McLaggen I say we take off some time from your beloved quidditch practice. You'll serve detention with Filch, helping him clean up the dungeons. As for you _Potter_, come with me. We'll see in what state you are tomorrow morning after a sleepless night. I did need someone to keep watch with me. It seems I've found them," he sneered.

" But -"

" No buts, Potter. Do not question my authority. I am a prefect. You, McLaggen, can go back to your dormitories."

" I'm sorry, Os..." she said, not daring to look him in the eye.

" It's my fault, Lils. I am sorry. See you tomorrow..." He left, shoulders hunched over in shame and defeat. Lily remained still for a moment waiting for his boyfriend to be at a safe distance. Then hell broke loose.

" _Do not question my authority?_" she mocked. "Really, you're a pathetic idiot!" she shouted in his face.

" I wasn't the one snogging my girlfriend after curfew. You earned yourselves a detention."

" Oh, of course... You wouldn't snog poor, brainless Rosie at this time of the night, because you're a good mannered pureblooded git..." she said coating venom with sugar. He gripped her shoulders and she was once again pushed hard against the stone wall of the castle. _Ouch!_

" Stop talking this way. Now."

" Sorry for offending your sweet girlfriend."

" She is _not _my sweet girlfriend."

" Yeah, sure."

" Stop it!"

" Why are you so angry? Don't you like Rosie? Or don't you like Oswald?"

" You've passed the limit, Potter."

" What now? Are you going to hex me?" she smirked.

" I might. Don't forget I'm much more powerful than you are." _Cocky bastard!_

" How scary! I'm sure I can beat the crap out of you any time. And tell, me... how would you explain to Oswald that you've _hexed me_?"

" Don't. Mention. His. Name. Again."

" Are you jealous?"

" Merlin, Potter. Shut up!"

" No-" she couldn't finish her sentence. Already he had captured her lips with his, making it impossible for her to talk. She put up some kind of resistance, but his hold was too strong. She couldn't escape. And maybe, the idea of never being able to escape wasn't that bad. The hold of his arms was relentless. Possessive. As if she were his. Just and only his. At last her hands found their way back through his hair. She missed the feeling of its softness. As their kiss got more forceful and passionate, she pulled his blonde locks. As in retaliation he crushed his body to hers. She was trapped and she could hardly breathe. But he was her oxygen. No one would ever replace him. He was Scorpius Malfoy. Her personal heaven in hell. He pulled away from her mouth and attacked her neck. He stopped just for a moment to tear off her robe and tie. " You smell like _him_. You reek of him..." he looked angry, manic. She pulled his head back to her neck and he resumed his restless nuzzling, kissing, biting. She got bold kissing softly his ear, whispering sweet nothings. After taking off her tie, her shirt had remained partly unbuttoned. As soon as he noticed, his kisses moved down. She gasped. Her hands went down to feel his strong neck and take him back to her lips, which were eager to kiss him again. He obliged while getting rid of his robe. She could feel his strong chest grazing against her breast. One hand moved down to gently brush her thigh but froze there.

" You know this can't last forever? Tomorrow morning everything will go back to the way it's supposed to be..." his words were filled with regret. She smiled a sad smile and nodded. She moved away from him and gathered her things from the floor. " I assume, my detention is finished..."

_Or maybe it has just begun... _

" Before you go, there is something you should see..." he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. She froze, eyes wide with fear. What was he doing? A memory, long lost, came rushing back to her. And she saw. After all this time she finally saw.

**_Hope you liked it ^^_**


	14. Revelations

**_Enjoy chapter 14 and please review!_**

_...I don't love her. But I have to be with her..._

_...She is not everything desirable. She is not... She is not you._

_...If I don't oblige him, I'll lose everything. My family, my name, my inheritance. I was coming to explain to you, but-but then I found you...with... him..._

Lily remained silent. Her mind far away, replaying her lost memory over and over again. She knew it'd been there all the time, deep down, trapped by a strong compulsion. Now truth was finally out. She regretted her misguided anger. And yet she was angry. Merlin! A barely legal memory spell. A clueless victim. Hit when her defenses where at he lowest. She kind of guessed his reasons but couldn't forgive him...

"… Lily?" she emerged from her troubled reverie and looked at Scorpius.

" Why did you wipe my memory?" it was the question setting her every brain cell on fire.

" I... I didn't want to hurt you further. I needed to tell you the the truth but I thought that if you'd stayed oblivious of my reasons you would have found easier to hate me and stay away from me. It would have hurt less... In the end it was useless, because _I _was the one who came back. I'm too weak when it comes to you, Lily Potter. You are my greatest weakness."

" When are you going to marry?" she asked in a stunned haze. The jealousy was killing her. Rosalie would spend her whole life with him and she'd just watch at the show. A fake reality show whose script was already set and in motion.

" I have no idea. Probably some time after the NEWTs... I am of age now." he replied, his voice close to cracking.

" Right..." she whispered. His face gave finally away some emotion. He took her in his arms, crushing her body to his. She clinged to him, sobbing silently to hide her distress. Soon his shirt was soaked with her tears. He pulled slightly away. " It's late, you should go and get some rest." His words were tinged with sadness. Regret.

She did need to go. She needed a way out. In her dreams, in her sour sweet dreams they belonged together. In real life she now knew this was pitiful, wishful thinking. Dreams were so much easier than life...

OoO

Lily slowly started to realize how time passed without her noticing. She realized that when Scorpius was in her life, she'd live every single second of those days. Instead, the moment he stepped out, she just saw time go by in front of her eyes, as if she were a stranger and not part of it. Whole months passed, leaving her indifferent.

The bright colours of autumn had been replaced by the dull ones of winter. She was home now. If the burrow could be considered such. She opened the door and the first thing she noticed was the acrid smell of smoke. The fireplace was on. Her brother was sitting right in front of it, wand at hand. His eyes fixed on a scorched lump enveloped by the flames. As she got close, she saw what was burning... Tom Riddle's diary.

" Al, what are you doing? Why are you burning it?" she got no answer. He kept on looking in front of him, his green eyes mirroring the raging flames " Al! Please, answer me!" She was worried. She hit his head and he finally reacted.

" Go away, Lily! I want to be alone right now, if you don't mind..."

" What. Are. You. Doing?"

" Do you really need me to spell it for you?"

" I don't. The question is: why?"

" Because it was time. I had to stop."

" Stop what? Talk to me..."

" Lily, I'm not sure you want to know..." he sighed, "Remember how I was really scared of being sorted into Slytherin in my first year? Deep down I knew that if I got sorted into Gryffindor maybe I would have been able to gain a better control over my dark side. But in Slytherin... Quite a long record there, uh?" he grimaced.

" You mean... Tom already paid you visits before Hogwarts?"

" What? How... how do you know that?" he searched her eyes to make sense of her question.

" I know because I've been s_eeing _him too." she admitted

" You? But... How? You never mentioned and..." Her _yeah, let's talk about trust between siblings_ look stopped him mid sentence. He cleared his voice.

"Anyway, yes I used to have them already."

" Al, we all have dark sides. The thing I don't get is why Tom comes back every now and then and how..."

" You've already answered yourself. Our dark side _is _Tom. What we see is merely our head sending us messages. Or the rotten part of it, so to say. _He_ is part of our soul as he was part of our parents'..."

" You mean, that I'm frightened of myself when I see him?"

" Of course. It's your dark side... but yours is not as strong as mine. When I took the diary, I started making plans, I started researching dark arts. Tom made everything seem possible. He was the projection of my deepest, darkest desires."

" But... why?" she frowned.

" Because this is what I want, Lily! I hate just being plain Albus Bloody Potter. I want more. I want greatness. And darkness is a _great more_ to me."

" Well, then why burning the diary?"

" Because if I'd kept walking on this path, I would have ended up hurting the people I love, Lils." He looked at her, eyes almost scary with their unreadable depths.

" See? Then your dark side is not as strong as you thought..." She said trying to cheer him up.

" Trust me, it is. It's tearing me apart... But you know what I have? Something Tom Riddle couldn't even understand: love. This is what's stopping me. But my life... I don't know what to do with it now. There's such a void..."

" Al, don't say this... You are the best wizard of your age. You can do anything. You can be a_nything!_"

" But the _things_ I want to do and be, I can't do and be..." It looked like Lily wasn't the only Potter who didn't know what to do with her future. Only, she had Oswald, Albus was alone in this.

OoO

Lily sat by the lake with Hugo. These days, she was rarely alone. The mornings, she'd be busy with her OWLs, the afternoons, she'd go somewhere with Hugo to study or practice spells. Seventh years students stayed nearly all day inside classrooms to take their NEWTs and she rarely saw Oswald.

" Lils, did the examiners ask you to produce a Patronus charm today?"

" Yeah, sure."

" Well, it isn't fair, is it? I mean, we can do it because our parents taught us, but what about the other students?"

" I guess my father set a bad example. You know, one of the examiners had actually tested dad during his exams..."

" Yeah, I know... he had tested my father too. In fact when he recognized the name he frowned and told me he hoped I wasn't as bad as him..." he grimaced.

" Really?" Lily giggled. " Well, I hope you proved him wrong... you're good!"

" Of course I did! He was speechless at the end..." he grinned.

" OWLs are not as I expected them to be. You have so many chances to prove yourself. You have a sort of freedom of choice."

" Probably even more with NEWTs... Apart from the fact that the written exams are longer... Anyway, have you seen Os these days?"

" No, not much... he's been busy with studying and all. I just saw him yesterday evening and he told me his NEWTs were going brilliantly. As for the rest..."

" Well they are over tomorrow so we'll have some time for ourselves," Lily smiled at the idea. "And after dinner, 5th, 6th and 7th years can wander about the castle for as long as they want! It's going to be fun... no curfew, right?"

" Bloody right! I hope I can find some romantic place for me and Lilith," he winked.

" I'm sure you will!" she laughed. Contentment finally setting on her torn soul.


	15. End of the road

**_Here is chapter 15 finally! Took me a little to write... Enjoy and please review!_**

" Exams, school... they are officially over in my life!" Oswald beamed.

" For you but not for me! You're so lucky, Os... I'm staying here for another two years. Unlike you..." _And unlike Scorpius... _She faked a pout. He lifted her off the ground and loudly kissed her.

" You're going to be ok, even if I'm not here..." he smirked.

_Will I be ok when Scorpius gets married? No. Way. _

" Wouldn't be too sure about that... I will be a poor 16 year old girl, wandering all alone the corridors of the castle..."

" Hugo will be there for you. Of _that_, you can be sure. He'll always be there for you. Come on, let's celebrate! It's our night off!"

As much as Lily tried, she couldn't see this as a celebration. More as a goodbye. She'd see Oswald again. He was a stable part of her life now. On the other hand, would she see _him_ again? Maybe after an eternity or maybe never. Her mind wasn't ready to face such a perspective though. Her _heart_ wasn't. Lily wasn't ready to let go. Not yet. Maybe not ever. As she passed by, hand in hand with Oswald, she met Scorpius with his fiancee Rosalie. They were having a chat with their Slytherin gang and she was laughing. She was obviously happy. Not only did this day mean that her Hogwarts chapter was ending but also that her Scorpius chapter was about to begin. Lily couldn't restrain her jealousy. Why Rosalie and _not _her? Why? Scorpius followed her with a longing gaze before she disappeared behind the corner.

That special night was coming to an end for the Gryffindors. It was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning and they were all heading back to their common rooms. Lily stopped in front of the Fat Lady portrait.

" Oswald, you go back inside and get some sleep. I need to do something before. See you tomorrow morning?" she smiled.

" Um, alright. I won't ask you what you're going to do but you're sure you want to do _it _alone?"

" Yes. It's just a little something between me and... the castle," she replied pensive.

" Alright. See you tomorrow then..." he kissed her goodnight and disappeared behind the portrait. Lily began wandering the corridors. Some people were still around but most had gone to bed. Hogwarts was falling into an eerie silence. While walking, she met Nott.

" Hey, Lily!"

" Kurt..." Her eyes taking a slightly suspicious look.

" I-I just wanted to say goodbye. Last day, last chance to settle... stuff, good memories. Plenty with you, you know?" He gazed at her intensely, his cheek colouring.

" Cannot exactly say the same but in the end... I guess I can forgive you... if it's what you want."

" We part as friends then?"

" As friends," she smiled and they hugged. Maybe she'd kind of miss him too. He was one of the only people who could remember her as her old self. She began recalling all the time spent together, her first kiss, her anger when he cheated on her... it all seemed meaningless now. Meaningless problems of the past.

She walked on, trying to leave everything behind her... No such a luck. Scorpius was right in front of her, lingering a few steps away in the middle of the corridor. He was standing still, countenance paler than usual. A ghostly image, suspending time, choking her breath. She tried to brand this image in her memory. The last time she'd see him within the Hogwart's walls. Maybe the last time in her life. She wanted to remember. When he looked at her, she felt brought back to the very first time she met him, on platform 9 and ¾, 7 years earlier. They were only children who didn't even know they'd share something one day. She was too busy whining with her parents because she'd only start Hogwarts in two years, which looked like ages back then. Deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice he had nearly reached her.

" Future is so unpredictable..." she broke the silence between them. " Every small action takes us on a different path. Whether it's the right one or the wrong one, there is no way of knowing it until you've reached the end of it..."

" This the end of an exciting one, then... and the beginning of a wrong one."

" An _extremely _wrong one..." she interjected, her eyes unfocused, lost somewhere unknown. She felt his nose brushing gently against hers. That was when she brought her eyes to his. So close, for the last time. They had never been more intense than in that moment. She kissed him because she'd never do it again. It was a sour kiss, full of bitterness and regret. He pulled away with a moan, his face contorted like a battle field of contrasting emotions.

" Come with me," it was more of a pleading than an order. She slightly nodded and followed him. To the unknown.

OoO

The first light of dawn filtered through the windows of the Room of Requirement. Lily opened her eyes and looked around. A dull ache in her lower body made her groan. It took her a few seconds to realize what day it was today. End of year. All Hogwarts students would go back home. She turned to see Scorpius lying next to her. He was awake, his eyes dark, light-less. She searched his face feeling a growing desperation. How could she go back to Oswald after the past night? When _he _had given her a glimpse of heaven. Branded her in a way that couldn't and wouldn't be erased. _His_. Forever his.

" Are you thinking about McLaggen?" he brushed his lips against her neck.

" What gave it away?"

" Just your eyes. He's good. I've seen him with you. He loves you."

" I know..."

" As much as I hate him, he's someone who can make you happy. I'll regret admitting this for the rest of my life, but it's true..."

" Don't say more..." she begged. He got closer and kissed her. Lily tried to drench her memory in the act because it would be their last kiss.

OoO

Lily woke up. A familiar voice told her they were about to get to King's Cross. She lifted her head from its cradle on Oswald's shoulder.

" Good morning!" he said jokingly. She had slept the whole trip back and still felt tired.

" I'll go get our luggage. Wait for me..."

When she stepped down on the platform, she saw her family and run to them. Albus soon joined her. For once, family felt like safety and shelter.

She walked back to Oswald and they exchanged a few words. They'd see each other again during summer. She kissed him goodbye and watched him leave.

The next step was the hardest. Scorpius was in front of her. He was motionless, surrounded by steam. The tempest in his eyes hit her full force. She wanted to run to him and feel again his arms around her but couldn't. Wouldn't. Time seemed to come to a halt and when her brother James took her hand and nudged her gently away, she watched her lover, her _first_ lover become smaller and smaller: a misty ghost lost in the mist. All the time, they looked into each other's eyes. _I will never forget you..._

OoO

Lily and Oswald met almost everyday that summer. He had passed his NEWTs with excellent marks and was off to work for the ministry next year. Lily got her results too and they were the best of the whole year.

She finally introduced him to her parents and they were actually quite happy about their daughter's choice. It was a warm day of August and Lily nearly forgot what had been going on in her mind in the past months. But the arrival of an owl broke the peaceful interlude. It was from Draco Malfoy. Not surprisingly, her aunt Hermione took and read the message. The inevitable had happened. She tried to feign indifference but her emotions were finally taking their toll so she excused herself and fled to her room. Albus came up shortly after. She cried in her brother's lap for a few minutes. If she was away for too long, someone would start wondering. She washed her tear-stained face and went back down. As she entered the living room, she saw her family chatting amiably with her boyfriend. This was the new chapter of her life: the _wrong_ path. But she wouldn't give it away. She smiled and let the new script take over.


	16. Epilogue

**_Last chapter for Tempest :-/ Please review!_**

**_Author's note- To bia: thanks for your review/advice. It was really helpful! I am young and have much to learn still so I appreciate hints like yours ;) _**

20 years later...

Lily Luna Potter walked through King's Cross with her family. They were surrounded by muggles, hurrying and rushing around, positively stressed. Why were muggles always so insanely stressed? She shook her head. Her husband smirked. He had probably already _read_ her thoughts. Years of practice had honed his natural skills.

When they finally got to platform 9 and ¾, a dense curtain of steam shrouded their senses.

" We're definitely back... I love this place," she whispered, nostalgia creeping under her skin like a frozen flame.

" Merlin, last time I was here was... what? 20 years ago? Time flies, Lils" he groaned half jokingly.

" Look... there's Hugo and Lilith!" she exclaimed, a rush of warmth seeping through her veins.

The two families met in a fond, embracing greeting. A few news were exchanged. Plenty of memories shared. That was when Lily noticed something or to be precise, _someone _was missing.

" Um, Os I have no idea where the twins ended up... I'll go look for them," she stepped away and went in search of her children. First year at Hogwarts and already making mischief. In the best family tradition...

She spotted her daughter talking with a tiny, brown-haired girl. She called her name and Einin turned to look at her. The brunette girl followed suit and Lily's heart nearly stopped. She had piercing gray eyes. Stormy and intense. Familiar. Unmistakable.

" There you are... any idea where your brother is?" she asked her daughter trying to and not really succeeding in disguising her dismay.

" No. Must be somewhere around but..."

" Lily, there you are. I was looking for you!" A deep, velvety male voice broke in. Lily Potter turned abruptly, thinking_ that_ voice was addressing her. But it wasn't. Looked like the girl Einin was talking to carried her very name. The little spitfire run to the man, crushing him in a fierce hug. Lily couldn't believe her eyes... Twenty years had gone by since she last saw Scorpius. Twenty years of pitiful, painful denial.

She froze and stared. There really wasn't much else she could do. It was as if a blade had sliced through an old scar. Opening it anew. Making it bleed. She thought that after such a long time she'd be immune to his overpowering aura but alas, she was wrong. She had always been wrong when it came to him.

He walked with a leisurely pace towards her. Time had been clement. Age hadn't touched his face. Just hardened that bit to make his countenance even more striking. His form was still lean and willowy. His hair still long and shiny. Platinum silk. " Lily?"

" Hello, Scorpius..."

" It's... it's wonderful meeting you here... um... is that your daughter?" he almost stuttered.

" Yes, this is Einin. And... oh, there he is. Her twin brother, Ciaran" she pointed a boy with shaggy red hair and bright green eyes.

" Twins, uh? Runs strong in the family I reckon," he smirked. " This is Lily, my only daughter."

" Nice to meet you, Lily. Looks like we carry the same name..."

" I chose it. It is a most beautiful one." Scorpius interjected.

" Mum, can I go get Ciaran? Want to introduce him to Lily here" Einin asked, a rebellious lock of fine blond hair falling over her hazel eyes.

" Yes, sure..." the two girls rushed away leaving their parents alone.

" How are you?" Scorpius asked, his eyes betraying his desperate, excruciating longing.

" Actually, I'm quite fine..." she touched her long, red hair nervously. " What about you?"

" Could be better... but I'm ok." Scorpius looked around to make sure nobody was watching. He then got closer and the back of his fingers lightly brushed against her cheek. A warm feathers touch.

" I've _never _stopped hoping. I would have died a damned man if I hadn't seen you at least another time... Everything has changed, Lils. And yet nothing. We last saw each other as kids and now... we're married, we have children. But I've never stopped thinking about you. The thought of you tears me apart. It always has and always will. I can't forget, Lils. I can't..."

" We can't undo the past. Memories it's all we have..." she closed her eyes, savoring her trip to the land of remembrance. " The first time we talked on the carriage. The first time I felt your lips on mine. The first time I truly... belonged to you. Merlin, this may be my greatest sin but I don't regret _any_ of it."

" You never told me..." his face giving in to sadness.

She lifted her eyes to the unforgiving sky, taking a long, broken breath.

" I still feel what I felt then," she whispered. " I came to accept it. My feelings will never change, no matter what..."

In that moment she spotted her husband approaching and so did Scorpius. He glared at Oswald, the green eyed monster rearing back its ugly head.

" If only I could be in his place..." he muttered before looking into her eyes. She drowned into their swirling abyss, hoping never to re-emerge. Then she sighed and with an inhuman effort she turned her back to her past. To her present. To her future. And let denial take over again the unbearable burden of a life never fully lived...

**_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story!_**


End file.
